List of Technology
Throughout the Naruto world, there have been many instances of modern-day technology being used by shinobi or ordinary people. Airship This transportation is first developed by Inari and his grandfather, Tazuna.Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky However, Inari stated that their invention would make lots of people lose their jobs. Battery A battery is one or more electrochemical cells that convert stored chemical energy into electrical energy. It is used in transmission devices, such as televisions. However, their time limit is short when used to communicate with all five nations' daimyō all over the world. They are also used to power the Chakra Transmission Communication Device at headquarters and the mobile versions. These larger ones seem to have a longer life span.Naruto chapter 488, pages 1-2 The kanji on the containers means . Camera By capturing light onto a light-sensitive surface, a camera can either produce a still photograph or create and capture a series of images and sound to create a video. Konohagakure shinobi are required to take a photograph to use in their ninja identification card following their academy graduation.Naruto chapter 2, pages 1-2 An alternate and more complex video camera was used to record the daimyō's meeting to form the Allied Shinobi Forces, though this version had several wires connecting it to the televisions and featured a much larger lens. Computer A computer is a machine that is programmed to carry out a user's set operations. Most computers are equipped with memory for data and program storage. Several laptops, or mobile computers, were seen in the operating room of Chōji Akimichi after his fight with Jirōbō to monitor his vital signs.Naruto episode 135 A desktop computer was also seen in the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team's office.Naruto: Shippūden episode 153 Many of the computer's occurrences throughout the series were present to facilitate an injured person's recovery.Naruto episode 51''Naruto'' chapter 199, page 6 After he became Hokage, Naruto was seen using a laptop in his office, comparable to the ones we have in the real world.Naruto chapter 700, pages 11-12 DNA Testing Machine A DNA testing machine is a device which can be used to determine if two different DNA samples genetically match. Electronic Mail E-mail is a method of exchanging digital messages from an author to one or more recipients. Modern email operates across the Internet or other computer networks. E-mail was mentioned when Temari told Gaara the reason why Shikamaru sends a letter the old-fashioned way (because he doesn’t trust the security of the new electronic mailing system yet).Gaara Hiden: A Sandstrom Mirage Mobile Phone A mobile phone (also known as a cellular phone, cell phone, hand phone, or simply a phone) is a phone that can make and receive telephone calls over a radio link while moving around a wide geographic area. When Naruto commented about how Sasuke didn't send a message, Shikamaru stated that it's hard to "recharge his phone" while on a mission. Telephone A telephone, or phone, is a telecommunication device that allows two or more users to conduct a conversation when they are too far apart to be heard directly. A wired telephone was first seen when Naruto called Kakashi, regarding Sasuke's message. Television A television is a broadcasting device that transmits visual images of stationary or moving objects by satellite. A television was first seen in the series during the Chūnin Exams, when Anko Mitarashi monitored the Three Sand Siblings' progress.Naruto chapter 58, page 2 A television could also be seen in the room of Sasuke Uchiha.Naruto chapter 181, page 3 Later in Part II, five large screen televisions were used to connect all of the daimyō together in order for them to concur on the formation of the Allied Shinobi Forces. The televisions run on batteries, but cannot be sustained for long periods of time over long-range connection. Years later, after the Fourth Shinobi World War, people have televisions in their homes. Satellite Dish A satellite dish is a device used to transmit data, such as still or moving images and sound, to other satellites. This data can then be viewed on a television. In the Naruto series, several satellites were used to connect the five daimyō for them to settle on the decision to deal with the growing threat of Akatsuki. Video Cassette Recorder The video cassette recorder, or VCR, is a device that is used to play recorded audio and video from a VHS tape. These videotapes contain magnetic tape for recording audio and video from security cameras or even television broadcasts so that the images and sound can be played back at a more convenient time. This was used in the series to play a recorded tape from a security camera showing Anko Mitarashi the progress of the Three Sand Siblings during the second stage of the Chūnin Exams.Naruto chapter 57, page 17 Video Game A video game is an electronic game that involves human interaction with a user interface to generate visual feedback on a video device such as a TV screen or computer monitor. Handheld game consoles with a scroll shape are seen being played by Boruto Uzumaki, Shikadai Nara, and Inojin Yamanaka.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Video Tape A video tape is a device that allows magnetic storage and recording on thin layers of magnetised plastic in order to play pre-recorded audio and video. The only known type of video tape used in the series is a VHS tape. The tape was used to show Anko Mitarashi the progress of the Three Sand Siblings during the second stage of the Chūnin Exams. Wireless Radio A radio transmits signals by sending electromagnetic waves with frequencies below those of visible light. They can then be received by other radios in the form of sound or a wide array of signals in order to make sure important information is protected. They were first used in the series during Team 7's mission to capture Madam Shijimi's cat Tora.Naruto chapter 9, page 3 Trivia * When commenting on Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto said that he designed Konohagakure without specifying an era or location in the real world, noting that the village is "just a place in his head". Without a specific time period, Kishimoto included modern elements in the series such as convenience stores and movies, but specifically excluded projectile weapons and vehicles from the storyline. Regarding technology itself, Kishimoto said that "Naruto" would not have any firearms, yet one appeared behind a shopkeeper's desk on a page in Chapter 19. He said he may include automobiles, aircraft, and "low-processing" computers; Kishimoto specified the computers would "maybe" be eight-bit and that they would "definitely not" be sixteen-bit. * The characters in Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden have been shown to use cell phones similar to the new technology development. References Category:Tools